


Unexpected Reality

by ColdCombatant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Optimus has a kink, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Transformers as Humans, Weirdness, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another attempted Decepticon raid for an ancient relic, Optimus gathers his team to go on what he <em>thinks</em> will be a normal confrontation with the Cons'. However, not even the Autobot leader could have been prepared for the uncanny outcome which left him very confused, unsettled, and naked. </p><p>That's right. </p><p>Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy.
> 
> It's been a while, eh? I just want to formally apologize for the absence, that was the longest time I've ever had a dead pause in anything, I feel super guilty ahh. Not quite sure when, but somewhere mid-2017 I suddenly lost a lot of passion for Transformers and stopped writing on them entirely. Maybe it was the Bay movies, after the 5th one, I heard they're rebooting the series completely? Not sure. Anyways, I freaking love Transformers too much to abandon it like that, and re-watching TFP has spiked my motivation and inspiration once more.
> 
> That being said, this story is being rebooted! I started UR in 2016, wow, long time ago right? I was 16 years old, my writing was poo poo, and when I re-read the chapters it was so terribly cringe-worthy I was laughing the whole time. Aside from a couple scenes and stuff, everything is staying the same; characters, relationships, plot, etc. I'm just going to go through each completed chapter and revise the writing to be much better than it was back then.
> 
> Again, sorry for that dreadful dead-lapse. I welcome old and new readers alike to get a kick out of this remastered nonsense thing-of-a-story.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
"Optimus, I'm catching an unusually large amount of energy spiking at this location. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm sure Megatron has picked up the same readings and has already sent someone to go investigate them." Ratchet said, turning his helm to peer over his shoulder at his leader.   
  
The medic half expected Miko to jump with joy and scream if she could tag along, though nothing happened. It was oddly silent around the base without the three human children around, and even though Ratchet wouldn't consider himself to _like_ them in particular, he grew accustomed to their presence. They were apparently all busy with something in school called 'final exams.'  
  
Now Ratchet had no idea what that meant specifically in their case, but he hoped they were all doing alright, because going off the looks on their faces last week, these _finals_ sounded like quite the formidable enemy. Optimus approached on his left, leaning forwards while his optics scanned the screen silently as he took in the readings the medic had presented. He then gave a curt nod, turning towards the rest of the Autobots who had gathered in curiosity.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet, accompany me on this mission."  
  
"I'm going?" Ratchet blurted out in surprise, glancing up at the taller mech.  
  
Optimus nodded and smiled—at least Ratchet thought he did, the battlemask threw him off a bit. "Indeed old friend. We may need your knowledge on such an enormous energy reading."  
  
"This one is unusual." Arcee commented, squinting at the monitor.   
  
"Bulkhead, if you'd please, man the ground-bridge." Optimus instructed to the green mech.  
  
Almost instantly, Bulkhead looked disappointed he couldn't assist, but seemed to get over it quickly as his posture straightened and he nodded. "Yes, of course!"  
  
"Yes, of course, _sir._ "  
  
All optics went to Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet hardly refrained from sighing. At least five times a cycle, he's heard the Lieutenant correct everybody to address him and Optimus as _sir._ He understood where Shoulder Pads was coming from due to his past and all, though it got annoying pretty quickly. Ratchet couldn't even recall the last time he referred to Optimus as anything but a close friend, calling him by that title just felt weird.  
  
Arcee smirked, and Bulkhead mumbled something under his breath before shuffling over to the control area and entering the coordinates the medic provided. Ratchet caught a flash of amusement in the Primes optics, and the red and blue mech then walked in front of the bridges swirling entrance.  
  
"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded before transforming, driving into the ground-bridge followed by everyone else in a thundering roar of engines.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Diana Elizabeth Mc'Kenna, otherwise known as Daisy to friends and family. Yeah, it was kind of a stripper name, but she grew attached to it. As a kindergartner, she'd always pluck daisies from the flower patch next to the school and stick some in her hair to wear for the day, thus being the primary source of her nickname. Daisy lived in Nevada all of her life, born and raised in the capital, Carson city.  
  
She eventually moved to Jasper, which was an approximate four and a half hour drive away. While being quite small in comparison, she found she liked the place. It was cute, quieter, and frankly, a lot cheaper to live here. Vegas being 30 minutes away was just another bonus. Daisy liked to consider herself rather successful for a twenty-four year old. She had an apartment, stable income, a cat, and graduated college with a bachelors degree majoring in criminology and minoring in sociology.  
  
Becoming a police officer was her dream job as a little kid, but as she grew older, she wanted to expand on that, go bigger, better. The FBI or CIA was her long term goal, and even though her GPA maintained around a 3.8 along with dreadful amounts of other studying and practices, such high-ranked government jobs were competitive and tough to get into. She was on the right road though, for the most part.  
  
Daisy couldn't even begin to explain to someone the amount of drug testing, fingerprint scanning, and background checks she had to endure. A patrol guard and security enforcer was better than nothing after all. Plus, the FBI and CIA were the bosses bosses of her bosses, so in a way, she worked for them. That counted for something. Daisy's shoulders slumped as she finished putting the yellow  _warning, keep out_ tape around the cave.  
  
She wished she could do active field duty. This job was fun in the aspect of keeping secrets, she wasn't supposed to tell any living soul of what she blocked off to the public, but it still got boring at times. She wanted to fight bad guys, do some detective work, not tape off random caves during ungodly hours of the morning due to an urgent call from higher up. Daisy didn't know why, but for some reason she's been having to take extra security measures around Jasper.   
  
It was such a peaceful town, what could possibly be going on here? And what was the point in blocking off areas far away from the public? If only she were an agent, then she'd likely be dispersed such information, but now, all she could do was follow orders. Daisy sighed, shoving the tape back into her cargo pocket and fastened the velcro together. After looking around the empty cave a final time, she was preparing to leave until a bright light flashed out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Upon trained instinct, Daisy's right hand shot to the grip of her pistol, pulling the weapon free from its slot and securing it with both hands. She squinted as the light got brighter, and recognized the roar of a cars engine getting louder. Coming to a skidding stop in front of the caves tape-sealed entrance was a shiny red sports car with yellow rims. Frowning, Daisy walked a few steps forwards, her hands still holding the gun tightly.   
  
What moron drove around at five-something in the morning this far out? And why would they stop at a deserted cave? Probably some weird high school kids wanting to get a kick out of flaunting their muscle car, maybe do some drugs in a secluded area. As the dust cleared, she tried to see through the windshield, but it was tinted. From the looks of it, she guessed around 35 or 40% on the scale. It was illegal to have windows that dark.  
  
"This is a restricted area." Daisy announced, her voice projecting easily throughout the cave. "You need to leave now, or I'll be forced to contact my superiors."  
  
The sports car remained still, the low hum of its engine seeming to vibrate everywhere. Daisy clenched her teeth in irritation, fingers twitching against her gun.  
  
"I said—" She yelped as the car suddenly drove forwards, tearing the tape as it breached the cave. Her heart dropped to her feet and she jumped out of the way before she could be ran over, tumbling on the caves hard rocky ground with a thump. Daisy hurriedly flicked the safety off her weapon, aiming a shot at one of the cars tires as it zoomed past, although it was moving so fast the bullet merely skidded. Apparently, that had been enough, as the loud whiz of air indicated the tire had been at least damaged.  
  
The vehicle skidded to a halt for a second time, and Daisy tried to calm down but her adrenaline had her heart pounding and hands shaking. She'd never been attacked before. Well, not _officially._ A bunch of training stimulation prepared her for situations like this, but what if the person was some kind of psychopath or serial killer? What if they could overpower her, even with the gun? She didn't know if she was ready to shoot an actual human being yet.  
  
Her thoughts were promptly interrupted by the sound of a mechanical whir. Hazel green eyes slowly widened as the car a few meters ahead of her began.. _shifting._ Gears whirred, metal recalibrated, and before Daisy knew it, the vehicle had assembled a humanoid exterior. Her jaw dropped open as she stared at the thing before her. It had two arms, two legs, a head, just like a person. Except.. it wasn't a person.  
  
Did that car just turn into a fucking _robot?_  
  
A pair of bright red eyes fixated directly on her, and all Daisy could do was gawk. Was she drugged? Hallucinating? Did she fall asleep on the job, and this was some weird nightmare? She was vaguely aware of the small thumping noise her pistol made as it hit the ground when her hands went completely slack. Daisy closed her eyes, counted to three, and when she opened them again, the robot was still there.  
  
Anything she wanted to say simply couldn't be said. Her mouth wouldn't work, body wouldn't function. Her brain was stirring up a million and one things right now. There had to be some sort of logical explanation as to what was happening.  
  
"You insufferable organic, how dare you pop one of my tires?"  
  
Just when Daisy didn't think it could get any worse. That robot just _talked._ In _English._ She could understand a robot.  
  
"You're lucky that bullet didn't scratch my paint, I just got re-waxed this morning."  
  
This was definitely some sort of wacky dream. All she had to do was pinch herself and wake up, then she'd be in her warm bed next to her cuddly fluffy cat.  
  
"Are you deaf or stupid? I was considering using you to help me find the relic in this rocky hellhole, but it seems you're having a malfunction."  
  
Relic? What was he talking about?  
  
"I—"   
  
The sound of more vehicle engines had both Daisy and the red robot turning to look towards the entrance to the cave. Out of absolutely nowhere, _more_ robots appeared, each and every one of them starting out as normal cars or trucks then transformed just as the red one did. Every muscle in the woman's body froze. Her legs were beginning to ache from her crouched position on the floor but she couldn't bring herself to move. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Knock Out," The biggest of the robots spoke next, his voice commanding and powerful. "Leave the human at once."  
  
"Fancy seeing you all here." The red robot said, his voice incredibly sarcastic. When one thought of robots, it was a common thing to guess their voices would be like a droid, computerized, all the same, but these ones sounded so pronounced. Different. Had emotion and personality. It's like they were.. _real._  
  
Daisy drowned out whatever conversation they were having as her eyes darted back and forth. She had to run, had to get the heck out of here. But there was nowhere to go. The new group of robots were blocking the caves only entrance, and that red robot who almost ran her over earlier was standing in front of a corridor which led deeper into the cave. She was stuck in the middle.  
  
Her instincts told her to go towards the group with the big red and blue robot. However, they were all equipped with some kind of weird robot-guns—holy hell those were some massive weapons—but she noticed they were all pointed at the red one. Was he a bad robot? Ah! What was she worrying about that for? These were goddamn robots having some sort of robot stand off, she had no place here.  
  
Daisy snatched up her pistol, sliding it back into the holster while jumping to her feet. She quickly ran across the cave, underneath the legs of a yellow robot only to find herself lifted up off the ground. A scream tore from Daisy's throat, and she thrashed around while watching the ground get further and further away. There was a series of odd beeping noises heard aside from her own yells, but she couldn't care at the moment.  
  
"Bumblebee," The smallest of the robots spoke, the one who transformed from a motorcycle, Daisy was vaguely aware it had a female voice. "You're scaring her, put her down."  
  
Another few indistinguishable beeps, and she was lowered to the ground once more. Daisy's legs felt like jelly from the initial shock, and she wasn't surprised when she collapsed onto the ground once finally touching the surface. Whatever conversation the other robots were having, it apparently turned aggressive since the group then began shooting at the red one inside of the cave.   
  
Daisy's hands went to her ears, eyes squeezing shut as the loud blasts of the robot guns went off. The noise soon got fainter, and she peeked open one eye to see all the robots had ran into the cave after the red one. Okay, this is _not_ what she had in mind when she said she wanted her job to be more exciting. Daisy contemplated running, report to her boss of what just happened. But would he even believe her? She didn't have her phone, and no cameras were setup in the area yet, so there was no real proof she just encounter car-transforming-robots.  
  
She flinched as an abrupt, thunderous noise sounded from the cave, followed by an impossibly bright light shining through the entrance. Daisy was forced to shut her eyes again and duck her head, curling on the ground. The earth shook beneath her body, trees audibly trembled, leaves falling off, power cables popped and zapped nearby as the electricity around the vicinity fluctuated erratically. What was happening? Even though her eyes were closed tightly, she could still see light, it was like the sun dropped down into the atmosphere along with a simultaneous earthquake.   
  
Well, looks like she was gonna die here.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Immediate fear struck the Autobots' core as every single last one of his comrades life signals suddenly disappeared. There was no sign of energon spilled, but they all had just.. _vanished_. Bulkhead pushed some random buttons on the control panel, staring up at the monitor through wide optics, hoping it was a glitch in the system. However, much to his dismay, it seemed everything was functioning properly.  
  
He quickly got into contact with Agent William Fowler, not even giving the human a chance to say a single word before he began talking at rapid speed.  
  
"Fowler! Prime and the team went out to investigate a weird energy surge and all their signals suddenly died. I'm sending you the coordinates now, meet me there ASAP, and prepare for the worst."  
  
"What—" Fowler began.   
  
"No time to explain, just hurry!" Bulkhead shouted, ending the call while hurriedly making his way out of the base.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Just as it happened, it was over in a heartbeat. The ground stopped shaking, the light was gone, and it was quiet once more. As the dust settled and rocks stopped falling, Daisy slowly lifted her head. After sitting there a long moment in shock, she got to her feet, legs feeling unstable. Daisy looked inside of the entrance to the cave, squinting as the dust gradually cleared from the air. What was that bright light? And there was no sign of the robots anywhere. Were they all buried from the rocks collapsing?   
  
"Hello?" Daisy tried, her voice sounding loud in the eerily silent cave. She walked further in, steps deliberate and cautious. She could see better than before—of course that was because there were now multiple holes in the ceiling, allowing daytime sunshine to seep through the rocky cavern.  
  
"Anyone there?" She asked loudly.  
  
Perhaps the robots were buried alive when the cave collapsed. Or maybe she imagined the entire thing. Daisy stopped in her tracks when the sound of a groan hit her ears. Her heartbeat kicked up a few notches, and she turned in the direction towards the noise, beginning to move faster.  
  
Daisy's mouth fell open as she walked around a large boulder to find a cluster of people on the ground. Correction, a cluster of _naked_ people on the ground. What were they doing here? How did they get in? And most of all, why did they have no clothes? She was positive the cave was empty when she arrived at five-something in the morning to tape it off.  
  
"Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?" She said, her eyes darting back and forth between everyone covered in dirt and grit.  
  
"My hand—" One of the men gasped, clutching the appendage to his chest. Blood trickled down his forearm and his face was scrunched up in a grimace.  
  
"I have hair!" Another one shouted in disbelief before gasping. "I can _talk!_ "   
  
What the...   
  
"Bumblebee?" The only female out of the group said.  
  
Daisy froze, instantly recognizing that voice. It was the same voice of the small robot who told the yellow one to put her down. But.. how could that be? Wait a second. Daisy silently counted to herself. One, two, three, four, five, and six. There were _six_ robots in the cave earlier, and now there were _six_ people.  
  
No way.   
  
No fucking way.  
  
"Yeah, it's me!" The one with blonde hair—apparently named Bumblebee shouted.  
  
"You're.. we're.."   
  
" _Human_." Another one spat out, rolling over into a seated position while a glare settled on his dirty face. That snarky voice was unmistakable, he was definitely the red robot from earlier. "I tried to tell you trigger-happy fools to not shoot. This cave was already unstable, and the Bio-shifters exact location was unknown. The rock slide must've triggered it to activate."   
  
"Bio-shifter." The older man with streaks of grey in his hair repeated.  
  
"Optimus, how is this possible?" The one with the injured hand asked.   
  
"I.. do not know." Again, there was another familiar voice. The one called Optimus had the voice of the big red and blue robot from a few minutes earlier.   
  
"Wait wait wait." She said, and six pairs of eyes were on her at once.  
  
Daisy's mind simply couldn't comprehend the situation at hand. How could those giant car-transforming robots have disappeared and been replaced with humans? What was this Bio-shifter they spoke of? Daisy must've lost her goddamn mind, because none of this was making any logical sense.  
  
"So. You're all giant robots. Who got changed into a human." She said slowly.  
  
Her attention was drawn towards one of the men as he stood up and approached. He easily towered over her, Optimus, was that what they called him? Had to have been standing at the very least 6'3. Daisy felt dwarfed, and he wasn't even a robot anymore. Blue eyes icy enough to freeze a wildfire caught her own gaze, and it took a lot of the young woman's willpower not to glance elsewhere.  
  
He was _gorgeous._ Looked like someone who strolled out of a Calvin Klein industry. A body carved from the gods themselves, naturally tan skin wrapped over solid muscle. Very aristocratic features; cheekbones sharp enough to slice through iron, a define jawline, thin nose, all topped off with a head full of dark hair which was ruffled and dirty from earlier, giving him a rather disheveled appearance.   
  
Daisy then realized he was talking. Something about automated robo-things from a cyborg planet.. huh?  
  
"What?" She blurted dumbly.   
  
Optimus blinked a couple times, drawing her gaze towards his eyelashes. They were so long and thick, Daisy was jealous. Even with mascara hers didn't look like that.   
  
"I said," The man spoke slowly, his deep, even voice pouring over her like milk. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. It seems our physical state has been.. altered by a lost ancient relic buried somewhere deep within this cave."  
  
"Ah."  
  
What in the name of everything holy was he talking about? These people— _robots_ —were from another fucking _planet?_ Oh jeez, this was worse than what she thought. Was this some sort of prank? Setup by her team? Maybe they let some type of invisible non-scented gas into the cave during her security post and now she was facing their horrid thought of a joke.  
  
Then again, everything seemed so real. Daisy's eyes drifted down Optimus' waist a fleeting moment before snapping back up.   
  
Yep. Definitely real.  
  
Just before she could think of something else to say, in came zooming a green truck, stopping a few feet away. Stepping out of the vehicle was a slightly pudgy man dressed in a suit, and then that same truck transformed into yet _another_ robot. Oh this day just got better and better.  
  
"Agent Fowler." Optimus said, and the pudgy mans eyes widened twice their size.   
  
"Op?" His gaze drifted across the naked people on the caves floor. "Is this what I think it is?"   
  
"It is." The man with the red robots voice sneered. "Thanks to these morons."   
  
"Well. That explains the signals." Fowler laughed, gesturing towards the chubby green robot. "I don't even _want_ to know, but first things first, we need to get out of here before the Cons' swarm this joint."   
  
"And the relic?" The older man asked.   
  
"Bulkhead and I will bring it back to base safely."   
  
"What are we to do? Like this?" Optimus asked.  
  
Agent Fowler turned, his eyes resting on Daisy. She blinked at the pudgy man who beckoned her over with one hand. "You. I've got a job for you."   
  
Oh dear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've got the first 15 chapters already done, updating shouldn't take too long seeing as I've only got to edit the writing and stuff. See you all next time!


End file.
